Typically, a vehicle has an engine room for housing an internal combustion engine on a front-end part of the vehicle, and a heat exchanger such as a radiator is installed in the engine room. Such a heat exchanger is generally held through a holding structure disposed in the front-end part of a vehicle. For example, the holding structure holds the heat exchanger by locking four corners of the heat exchanger.
In order to protect the heat exchanger from fatal damage, the holding structure may be configured to detachably hold the heat exchanger. For example, when an impact force is applied to the heat exchanger due to a vehicle collision, the holding structure may unlock the heat exchanger and allow removal of the heat exchanger from the holding structure.